


Sprinkles

by jadedspunk



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Movies), Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Seduction, Car Sex, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kissing in the Rain, Opposites Attract, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedspunk/pseuds/jadedspunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Flagg is set to lead a group of psychotic criminals on covert government missions. They're supposed to be just tools, a means to end for the mission. What happens when he starts to care about one of them more than he should. Especially when she is tied to the most dangerous threat the team will face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not My Style

“Is that clear to everyone? I own you now. You run. You explode.” Government agent Amanda Waller affirmed authoritatively to the group of criminals who were slumped in their seats in the underground base. Each of them adorned with a bandage on the back of their necks where an explosive tracking implant had been inserted. 

“Ha! I think I would be the most colorful firework anyways.” Harley Quinn grinned from ear to ear. Captain Rick Flag looked over at Harley when she spoke as he stood against the wall to the left of Amanda. This was the first time seeing her up close. He had heard about Harley and all her antics with the clown prince of crime himself, The Joker. Their relationship was a sort of twisted and horrifying fairytale that was constantly on the lips of villains and lawmen alike. She was beautiful, and colorful, full of vibrancy, yet so broken and so empty. Word on the street was, six months ago, after Batman’s partner Jason Todd had died at the hands of the Joker, Harley left him, breaking off all ties with him. No one knows why. Soon after she had let herself get easily apprehended by police during a sloppy diamond heist. Word trickled down to Amanda Waller who immediately wanted Harley added last minute to the “Task Force X” roster that Rick was set to lead. “Task Force X” was group of criminals who were basically being forced to carry out the government’s most dangerous missions in an attempt to capture the Most Wanted, The Joker being at the top of that list.

“I appreciate that self confidence Miss Quinn, but let’s hold off until Fourth of July.” Amanda snarked.

“Oy! Australian Independence Day is next week, what of that then?!” George “Captain Boomerang” howled. The team groaned when he turned around smiling, proud of himself, looking for approval.

“It could be today for all I care, now shut up and listen. This is Captain Rick Flag, he will be leading this squad for it’s duration. Be it short or long, that is completely up to you and how successful your missions are.” Amanda introduced Rick, he stepped up next to her.

“I ain’t taking orders from this Eagle Scout lookin’ mother fucker.” Floyd “Deadshot” refused, leaning back in his chair arms crossed, feet up on a chair in front of him. Rick whipped a pistol out of his holster shooting out the one leg of the chair Floyd was balancing on. Floyd smashed to ground. He got up quickly and hastily approached the front of the room. They were in each other’s faces.

“Yeah you fucking will scumbag or spend the rest of your life rotting in a cage.” Rick’s words spat in Floyd’s face. Harley giggled and fanned herself.

“So much testosterone!” Harley exclaimed making a popping sound with her lips and pointing at the two men.

“Sit down Floyd.” Amanda commanded. He stared Rick down for a moment before plopping down in a different seat.  
“The Agents will take you to our new headquarters, you will each have your own rooms, which I think you’ll find slightly more comfortable than your jail cells. You will find out about the missions on a need to know basis as we gather intel.” Amanda explained before a handful of armed agents made their way into the room.

“Ma’m the window is now” One of the agents stepped forward and said to Amanda. She nodded.

“Alright, we have a window to protect and escort you to the headquarters, because God knows you all have your fair share of enemies out there. Let’s move.” She stated before walking out the door. The agents surrounded the team and had them stand up and walk out the door.

The city streets were dark and empty, and eerie smoke lingered. They walked casually down the street, as the armed guards surrounded them in a protective circle as they walked. Harley swung her bat behind her back up to her shoulders where she hung her wrists over it.

One of the guards tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. The sound alerting and stopping the circle. Harley continued to walk, stepping over the guard.

“Uh oh roadkill!” She giggled, continuing to walk ahead of the group. Rick bent down to help the guy up, his eyes following Harley, nodded to a few of the other guards to continue with her.

They had made it securely into the base. The security level seemed to be on par with the pentagon or something. Each member of the team was escorted to their rooms by two guards. Rick and another guard led Harley to her room. They stopped right outside the door.

“And behind door number 1?!” She exclaimed as the other guard opened the door. Rick gently pushed her back into the room.

“Hey!” She pouted, stumbling in the room. He followed her in and turned around to the other guard.

“Give me a minute.” Rick said to him before closing the door. He turned around to her. Her arms were crossed in front of her, annoyed.

“Let me guess, you want me to convince you to let me go.” She said raising her eyebrow at him before sitting down on the bed. She leaned back and seductively crossed her legs. He couldn’t help but look her down before meeting her eyes again. Her eyes were confident, but there was so much fear and sadness behind them.

“Not my style.” He said flatly to her. She rolled her eyes and sat up.

“What do you want then?” She questioned.

“Not that any of this is going to make a difference to you, but these men are risking their lives to protect you, a psychotic criminal, so you can have a second chance…you don’t get to treat them like that.” He almost pleaded with her, but sternly. She squinted her eyes and pursed her lips.

“Are you seriously trying to reason with a psychotic criminal right now?” She said and raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed and turned towards the door.

“I guess not…” He said as he put his hand on the door knob. “But you’re not fooling anyone into thinking you want to escape from here. I know who you’re hiding from.” With that, he closed the door behind him. Her smiley façade slowly faded, she sighed and fell backwards on the bed.


	2. Don't Call Me That

Harley laid upside down on the bed of the plain room she now called home, her head hanging off the edge, eyes closed. She had put on the oversized grey sweat pants and the black tank top that she found in the drawers in her room, she threw her multi colored hair up into a big bun. She was chewing gum, blowing bubbles, and popping, over and over. Her mind drifted to the night the wind was emotionally knocked out of her. Blood, so much blood. Panic. Guilt. Heart, Mind and Soul being pulled in every direction. It’s all your fault! It’s all your fault!! Her eyes snapped open at the loud knock at her door.  


“What!” She called out. The door opened, she smirked at the guard who stood in the doorway.  


“You’re up Quinn. Waller wants you on the 7th floor.” He instructed. She sat up, and pushed herself off the bed.  


“Joy.” She huffed walking past him. Another guard led her to an elevator and sent her up to the 7th floor. As the elevator beeped past the different floors, she wondered what kind of mission she was going to be sent on; hopefully it would be something fun, like stealing something from an oil sheik. The elevator doors opened, she walked off the elevator, and stopped when she saw Rick down the hall leaning against the wall outside of the only door in the hallway. He turned and looked down the hall at her when he heard her footsteps start his way.  


“Seriously Waller…”He said under his breath to himself, knowing full well what Harley’s presence on this mission meant, more importantly who it meant they were going after.  


“Just you and me? Now I definitely know it won’t be anything fun…” She snarked and leaned against the wall next to him, copying his crossed arms. He didn’t look at her.  


“I’m just as overjoyed as you sweetheart…” He snarked right back at her. She glared up at him.  


“Don’t call me that.” She said lowly. The door opened hastily. Amanda Waller appeared.  


“Captain…Quinn…let’s get started.” She motioned for them to enter. There was a table with 3 chairs, setup interrogation style. Amanda motioned for Harley to sit in the lone chair.  


“What is this?” Harley asked annoyed as she sat down. Rick sat down across from her, not meeting her eyes, feeling almost sorry for her and what she was about to find out her first mission was going to be.  


“You are a very integral part to this first mission. You’re knowledge, and…access.” Amanda began to explain. Harley was confused, her eyes jumped from Amanda’s face, to Rick’s. He didn’t return her glance, instead took a playing card out of his pocket and threw it on the table in front of her. A Joker card. Her breath caught in her throat. She stood up abruptly.  


“Which is why I need to you to take us through that night again, your side of it…the night J-“ Amanda stopped when Harley grabbed her chair and threw it across the room.  


“Let me out of here!!” She yelled. Rick stood up and pulled his gun on her. She looked him in the eyes.  


“Don’t…. Don’t make me go back there.” She pleaded, in the most sincere way he had seen from her yet. Amanda looked between the two of them before starting again.  


“Jason Todd was violently murdered in front of you.” Amanda began to recount the facts. Harley turned away from them and put her hands over her ears.  


“Stop it!” Harley screamed. Rick’s jaw clenched watching her pace back and forth.  


“He was stabbed in the abdomen ten times before his throat was slit. You just stood there and watched it happen. Why?” Amanda pressed further getting louder as Harley’s sobs and screams got louder.  


“Enough!” Rick finally yelled at Amanda. Harley slumped down the wall crying, with her arms wrapped around her head, she put her face in her knees. Amanda sighed and handed Rick the mission folder.  


“Your mission Captain. “ She said before walking out the door. The door slamming echoed through the quiet room. Harley’s sobs had quieted to whimpers. She hadn’t moved from the floor. Rick threw the folder on the table and looked down at her and sighed. He holstered his weapon before walking over to her side. He knelt down. His hand slowly reached out to her, she quickly caught his wrist before he could touch her arm. She looked at him, eyes red, but brilliant green and wild.  


“Don’t.” She tossed his arm away from her. She stood up and wiped her eyes, she walked over to the chair she threw and picked it up and walked it back over to the table and sat down. He watched her, still from his kneeling position.  


“I’ll do whatever you want me to on this mission…but you won’t ever try to take me back to that night again, okay?” She commanded not looking back at him. He stood up and walked over to the table.  


“Fair enough.” He sat down and opened the folder. “So it looks like you and I are going after…him.” He was careful not to say anything to set her off again. “Just doing some recon tonight at his club, intel says he is not in town right now, so should be a relatively easy night. We just have to get dressed up…to ya know fit in…” He trailed off. Her eyes never left the table, her face was hard. She breathed and looked up at him.  


“Lead the way…” She smiled over the top. He looked at her face for a moment before standing up, she followed him out of the room. The guards led them to two small rooms they separately changed into their “costumes” for the night. Rick a black on black tuxedo, and the super techy communication devices. Harley a long tight, strappy hot pink dress with black heels, and a wire recording device to wear under her bra. Rick finished getting ready first. He was testing his communication device with the team.  


“Testing 1 -2 -3” He spoke into his sleeve.  


“Check Check Bravo Charlie” He heard come back over his earpiece. Harley emerged from the room, pink and radiant, her token smirk was back.  


“You clean up nice, soldier…” She flirted.  


“Is that wire situated and working okay?” He asked her. She smirked and raised her hands above her head.  


“Wanna check?” She teased him. He shook his head and turned away and began walking down the hall.  


“Hey wait up!” She ran after him.

They were in the back of a black SUV, driving through the city on the way to the club. It was quiet for awhile. She broke it.  


“I’m not like him ya know…” She said looking out the window, pensive. He looked over at her; she didn’t look back at him. He swallowed.  


“Yeah well…you’ve got a rap sheet that tells a different story.” He responded as he cocked a gun and hid it in his ankle strap. She smiled.  


“Maybe…maybe compared to your vanilla cake cone life. Maybe you could use a few sprinkles on your sundae Ricky…” She poked at him, looking at him as she said his name, dripping in her accent. He looked back at her for a moment a small smile played across his lips.  


“Don’t call me that.”


	3. I Think You’re The One Who Needs To Be Careful

They made their way into the dark club, each beat of the loud music echoing in their chests. They sat down at a small booth table in the corner. A waiter made his way over to them.  


“2 Johnny Walker Blues on the rocks.” She spit out before the waiter could speak. Rick gave an annoyed look when the waiter walked away.  


“What? I’m just playing the part…put it on your expense report Ricky.” She jabbed at him while she looked at her nails. He opened his mouth to protest her nickname for him, but sighed and shook his head. No point. 

The waiter dropped off their drinks. Rick took a sip. Held the glass up at his face for a moment longer, to disguise talking into his sleeve.  


“We’re in position,” He confirmed. Harley threw her drink back.  


“As much as I love sitting here looking pretty for you...I’m bored. What do you need me to do?” She questioned, impatience in her voice.  


“You know that manager over there don’t you?” He nodded over to the bar. She turned and looked over her shoulder and then back at Rick.  


“Yeah, I know him…” She confirmed.  


“He’s not someone he would share the demise of your…relationship status with is he?” Rick carefully inquired. She shook her head.  


“No, just business.” She stated. Rick nodded.  


“Is there a way you could find out where and when he’ll be coming back into town? Then we can have the jump on his arrival.” Rick pressed on. Harley grabbed Rick’s drink and gulped the rest of it.  


“I got this.” She said before starting to get up. He grabbed her arm.  


“Hey – be careful.” He told her, not knowing for sure how exactly he meant that. She gave him a small smile looking down before meeting his eyes.  


“I think you’re the one who needs to be careful…” She said before slipping out of his grasp and making her way over to the bar. She’s crazy. She’s a criminal. She’s violent. He repeated over to himself in his head. It maddened him that he had to remind himself that she is just a tool in this mission, and not this broken, yet strong and beautiful woman that he was starting to see. She had made contact with the bar manager, leaning seductively over the bar as she spoke to him.  


“I was just wondering when J was going to be back, I have a surprise for him he’s going love.” She flirted as she asked him. He smiled at her as he checked out her cleavage, he looked up and his face changed.  


“Um…you…looks like he’s got the surprise for you, he just walked in.” He nodded over towards the door. The blood drained from her face, her heart began to race. She slowly turned around. The room was suddenly quiet and moving in slow motion, she felt like her legs were cement. Those maniacal eyes burned into hers when she met them from across the room.Rick was watching her, he squinted his eyes in concern when he saw the change in her body language, he followed her eye line to front of the club. There he stood. Rick’s eyes widened.  


“Oh fuck.” He whispered to himself before bringing his sleeve up to his mouth. “Where the fuck did you get your intel Waller, the Joker just walked in the door.”  


“Keep your position Flagg.” Waller came back over the radio.  


“She’s not ready for this.” Rick harshly whispered into his sleeve.  


“You will keep your position Flagg, if you are made the whole operation will be compromised.” Waller commanded once more. Rick slammed the table with his fist; his leg was shaking under the table as he watched the Joker swagger his way through the club over to the bar where she was standing.  


“You’re back.” He leered at her. She swallowed nervously.  


“I wouldn’t say that.” She said as she raised her chin slightly. He laughed and began to circle her looking her down.  


“Well then maybe you shouldn’t have worn that dress.” He said before signaling the DJ to put on something slow. He grabbed her arm from behind, twirling her into a dance embrace. She was trembling beneath his hand, which was resting just above her ass as they swayed to the music, she just hoped he didn’t notice. She didn’t look at him, her eyes furiously fixated across the room.  


“You’re still angry with me.” He didn’t question, he stated. “I didn’t think I actually missed you, not until I saw you standing there.” She continued to stare away from him. He grabbed her chin roughly with his hand to look at him.  


“Look at me!” That crazy tone in his voice she had heard many times before broke through. She jerked her chin out of his grasp. He rashly twirled her so her back was to him, he pulled her abdomen in to him and wrapped her arm up around his neck.  


“We don’t have to look at each other, from what I remember you like it better this way…” He seductively whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes, letting herself fall back into his familiar embrace. His fingers began to trace up her sides.  


“Come back to me…” His hot whisper sent shivers down her spine. His hand slid across her abdomen, just under her breasts. He felt something and stopped, rubbing back across it to confirm. Her eyes shot open. Her wire. Her head turned in slow motion towards Rick, his eyes met hers. Joker thrashed her around in front of him. His hand was on the back of her head, and a blade against her neck.  


“You little minx!” He yelled in her face, eyes crazy, but smiling that insane smile. All at once Rick was behind him with a gun to his head.  


“Let her go.” Rick seethed. Joker’s crazy eyes widened.  


“Well well well! What have we here!!” Joker exclaimed. Harley’s eyes met Rick’s wild protective eyes. She slightly shook her head.  


“Just leave me with him please.” She pleaded at Rick. Joker laughed maniacally.  


“There’s something about a woman who is excited to take her punishment, isn’t there GI-Joe?” Joker smiled turning around towards Rick, removing the knife from Harley’s neck, the gun now at his forehead. Rick’s eyes didn’t leave Harley.  


“No fucking way.” He said to her lowly. He turned his attention back to Joker.  


“There’s a team outside ready to burn this motherfucker to the ground, I’m walking out with her right now.” Rick said before nodding at Harley to come over to him. She crossed her arms and walked past them quickly towards the door. Rick began to walk backwards towards the door, his aim still on Joker.  


“Tisk Tisk! Deceit in my own house!” Joker called after her. His attention fell back on Rick.  


“Game on GI-Joe. Game on.” Joker smirked. Rick exited the door, kicking it open backwards.  


“We’re out.” Rick said into his sleeve before jumping into the waiting SUV. Harley was already sitting inside, arms crossed in front of her, holding herself. Her eyes, fixated out the window. The car began to move as soon as Rick closed the door, he holstered his gun and looked over at her.  


“That wasn’t supposed to - …Are you hurt?” He carefully asked her, his eyes searching what he could see of her face. He looked down and saw her hand trembling. He reached out to comfort her. She quickly grabbed his wrist again and tossed it away from her. He reached out again. She swatted his hand and turned and slapped him across the face. He grabbed her hand, she went to slap him again, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. He held her in his arms. She resisted at first, but warmed into his embrace and completely fell apart. She cried hard, gripping onto his jacket. He hated that it felt so right having her in his arms, but it also terrified him. As she calmed down she let go of his jacket, she pushed him away from her. She wiped her face with her hands before turning back to look out the window.  


“He’s going to kill you now. You should have left me.” She said not looking at him. “He doesn’t like people touching his things.” Her voice was shaking.  


“You’re not a thing.” He said his eyes looking at hers, pleading with them to look back him.


	4. Stop Looking At Me Like I'm Something You Can Save

They didn’t speak the rest of the ride back to base. As soon as they pulled into the garage she jumped out the door and headed inside, he quickly got out of the car and followed after her. He made it into the elevator with her just before the doors closed. Her arms were crossed, leaning against the wall, staring at the screen showing each floor that passed. He glanced over at her out the corner of his eye. He tried to find words to say to her, but nothing could come out. The bell for her floor rang, and she hurried out. He watched her from the elevator make her way down the hallway, she stopped at her door and looked back to the elevator at him, they made eye contact for a brief moment just before the elevator doors closed, cutting off the intense gaze. He finally exhaled and leaned his head against the elevator wall. There was just no escaping it now. He was completely and totally fucked. He cared about this woman, despite every moral fiber in his body fighting against it. He barely slept that night.

He woke up the next afternoon to his phone ringing. He groggily felt around his nightstand for his cell.  


“Flagg.” He answered.  


“Flagg, debriefing from last night. My office, 6:00 pm” Amanda Waller barked before hanging up. He tossed his cell back on the nightstand before getting up. He threw on a grey t-shirt and navy uniform pants and headed out the door.  
He waited outside Waller’s office. They knew Joker was back in town, so they had to just figure out their next play, there was no disguising Harley was working for them anymore.  


“Come in Flagg.” Amanda called from inside. Rick entered and sat down in front of her desk.  


“So last night wasn’t exactly to plan.” She said to him flatly. Rick shrugged.  


“Yeah well, if we had gotten correct intel on his true location it would have gone fine.” Rick defended. “What’s our next play? I’m sure Harley knows some secret locations we can look into.” Rick suggested on.  


“You’re off the Joker case.” Amanda informed him. Rick sat up.  


“Excuse me? This is my mission, this squad is my responsibility.” Rick protested.  


“She demanded someone else. She’s refusing to work with you. She offered us a complete infiltration of his main hideout if we drop you from the Joker case. That’s not something I can pass up” Amanda went on to explain. Rick’s breath caught in his throat.  


“What does that mean? Complete infiltration of his hideout?” Rick questioned.  


“She’s going to give herself up to him, and we are going to track her location with the device implanted in her neck which will lead us to him. And from there we decide…” Amanda trailed off.  


“Decide what?!” Rick snapped back. Amanda gave him a knowing look.  


“You knew what this squad, what this mission was going to entail from the start. They are nothing more than tools to this organization.” Amanda threw back at him.  


“No. That’s bullshit. You were supposed to give her a fighting chance for redemption before tossing her in the garbage.” Rick bellowed and pointed at her standing up before leaving and slamming the door behind him. He raged through the hallway towards the elevator. The door opened and a soldier walked off. He grabbed him by the collar.  


“What’s the location on Harley?!” He demanded. The soldier was taken aback.  


“She was headed to the 5th floor garage, the empty one. They gave her a beater car, for “batting practice” to let off some steam. Some deal she worked out with Waller, Sir.” The soldier explained. Rick pushed through the stairwell door, and head down the stairs. When he made it to the garage level, he threw the door open. The sound of the door echoed through the empty garage. She was putting on her fingerless gloves when she turned her head to see him busting through the door out of breath. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her across the garage. She flipped her bat and caught it in her hands as she looked over at him. He began to walk towards her. She swung the bat and smashed into the car window. He stopped and then started again. She smashed another window. He didn’t stop. She walked around to the other side of the car so it was between them, smashing another window.  


“What the fuck are you doing?!” he shouted across the car at her. He attempted walking around the car to get closer to her. She walked away from him in the other direction, smashing the back window.  


“Oh come on, this thing is like a thousand years old. No one will miss it.” She joked, deflecting his question.  


“No. You know exactly what I’m talking about. You getting me thrown off the case and walking yourself right back into the lion’s den. So what the fuck are you doing?” He said as he began to follow her around the car again. She smashed another window with the bat and threw it to the ground. She turned around walked towards him with the same vigorous pace he did towards her. She crashed into him, pushing at his chest with her hands. He stumbled back.  


“No. What the fuck are _you_ doing?!” She shouted as she continued walking towards him, pushing him once more.  


“Stop looking at me like I’m something you can save! You’re going to get yourself killed!” She yelled at him more.  


“I’m not afraid of him and you don’t even know what you’re walking into… you still have a bomb implanted in your neck…you can’t trust Waller.” He said as he walked closer to her. She turned around not facing him.  


“And I can trust you?…because all of a sudden it matters to you what happens to me…I was just a job before…a psychotic criminal, remember?…what changed?…” She asked him not turning around. He stared at her back for a moment. He was at a loss for words. She was asking him the same question he's been asking himself.  


“You know what’s changed…” He almost whispered. She closed her eyes for a moment before turning around. He looked down at her, his hand reached up to her cheek. She pushed his hand away, and slapped him across the face.  


“Say it.” She demanded, eyes wild. He shook his head slightly and reached up to her again. She slapped him again, he licked his lips. He grabbed both her wrists and pulled them in front of his chest.  


“I want to hear you say it.” She breathily said looking up at him. His jaw clenched.  


“I want you.” He finally let escape his lips. Her eyes pierced his, gaze bouncing from his lips back to his warm eyes that had a hunger in them. They were both breathing heavy, it was the only sound in the garage besides their rapidly increasing heart beats. She jerked her wrists out of his grasp and stepped back for moment not removing her eyes from his, the look in his eyes wounded when she increased the distance between them. Her eyes moved back down to his lips. She stepped forward again, eyes still locked on his. Without thought she lunged at him, crashing her lips into his, throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her torso, his hands scrambling at her back as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands grasped onto his shirt collar, she kissed him deeper, slipping her tongue into his mouth, his met hers and a wet shock bolted down her body. His lips enclosed her bottom lip and sucked for a moment before releasing and massaging her tongue once more with his. He backed her against the broken window of the car. His hands furiously made their way up her black leather shorts and met her wetness. He thrust his two fingers in and out before finding her sweet spot. She gasped with pleasure into his mouth. She brought a hand down and began to undo his pants. He brought his hand to hers and stopped her.  


“Wait wait…not here…” he panted when he was able to remove his lips from hers. She hopped off of his waist and slowly backed away from him towards the door.  


“Sprinkles Ricky…” She winked before turning and walking off towards the stairwell door. He turned around and rested his elbows on top of the car and raked his hands over his hair.  


“Holy fucking shit.” He whispered to himself.


	5. Picket Fences and Golden Retrievers

There were moments. Stolen moments, their eyes would meet through a window. They hadn’t been alone together since that night in the garage. Late one night, he took the opportune moment to wait around the corner from a meeting room she was in with Waller. When they were the only ones in the hallway, he pulled her into a dark corner. Being in her presence again, her scent intoxicated him. All he could manage to get out was, “Don’t do this.” A hushed argument of whispers was over in what felt like seconds, with a swat at his touch she would be gone, skipping no less, down the hall.  
It was the night before Harley’s mission. Rick was at his apartment; he didn’t go into the base that day. He decided it would be easier, to avoid seeing her for what will probably be the last time. He was slumped out on the terrace, defeated. He watched as the lights of the bustling skyscrapers turned off one by one. He chugged the rest of his beer, and sat it down next to the other two empty bottles. He pushed himself up and made his way inside. He pulled his shirt off and threw it on the ground before walking in the bathroom. He turned on the shower, feeling the temperature before shaking his hand and closing the glass door. All of a sudden, all the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Someone was there. He pulled his handgun out of his waistband, turned quickly pointing the gun towards the doorway. There she stood. All dolled up for the mission, red lipstick and all. Her hair was down, flipped to one side, draped over her shoulder, the colorful ombre cascading down. He swallowed hard when his eyes met hers.  
“You were right.” She finally said, her bubbly aura was absent, she was paler than usual. He kept his gun on her.  
“How are you here?” He asked, voice low. His eyes drifted down to her bloodied hands. His grip tightened on the gun and his jaw clenched.  
“I cut it out…” She said as she put her hands up in surrender to him and slowly began to turn around. His eyes landed on the sizable gash on the back of her neck where the tracking device/bomb had been implanted.  
“Where is it?” He asked, concerned.  
“I hid it...” She scrunched her nose at him playfully. He began to lower his weapon. Every fiber in his body wanted eliminate the distance between them.  
“Don’t come after me.” She said to him sternly.  
“You escaped...and you came here to tell me not to come after you…” He questioned her. She nodded.  
“I could shoot you.” He threatened.  
“You could…” She gave him a small smile. She turned and walked out of the bathroom towards the front door. She heard his weapon cock behind her. She stopped in her tracks.  
“What is it Harley? Do you get off on seeing me sacrifice my integrity? I have a code, morals that have gone to shit since you walked into my life. Stop playing games with me.” He lectured her, she didn’t turn around. She put her hand on the knob. She turned it and opened the door, all of a sudden he was behind her. He slammed the door shut with his forearm before she could open it. She slammed him in the ribs with her elbow, stealing his weapon in a swift acrobatic movement . She held the gun, aimed at him.  
“You’re playing with fire!” She fumed at him. He licked his lips, frustrated.  
“God Damnit. Why the fuck did you come here!” He yelled at her, yearning for a real answer. Her eyes were wild.  
“Because of you! The way you fucking look at me. I just needed to...” She finally admitted, almost yelling back at him. He breathed heavy, his eyes beaming into hers.  
“Why?” He breathily asked her, aching in his voice. She pointed the gun at him with more authority, her finger on the trigger, shaking. He exhaled, shaking his head. He moved to her, hastily swatting the gun out of their way. He grabbed her face, his anxious lips crashed into hers. His body pressed into her slamming her against the door. Her fingers submissively and voluntarily dropped the weapon to the floor. The adrenaline of that moment made chills dance across her skin. She broke the kiss and pushed him in his chest at arm’s length away from her. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the door behind her. She slid her hand up his chest to his dog tags, she slowly wrapped the chain in her fingers and pulled his face close to hers.  
“You’re in so much trouble...” She breathed into his mouth. A small growl escaped him. Their lips slowly connected. Her tongue obliged his as it entered her mouth. Her taste, drove him to the edge. His arms found their way around her torso. He gripped her shirt at her back with a yearning. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands furiously scratching into his hair. He stumbled backwards with her in his arms, his back hit the kitchen island. He turned around with her and lifted her up on the island. Her legs desperately wrapped around his torso. He pulled away from her kiss, he brought his hand up to just below her breasts, he gently pressed her until she was laying down back flat on the island. His hands worked their way to her shorts, pulling them along with her red lace panties down her legs to to him. There she lay, vulnerable to him. He licked his lips looking down at her. He leaned in, bringing his mouth to her. His tongue lapping up and down, tempting her with every stroke. He ate her wetness. His tongue thrust against her clit, his hands gripped her waist as she writhed on the island, pulling her closer into his mouth. He sucked at her, then gently licked and teased her sweet spot. She gasped with pleasure as her hand smacked down on his bicep, she held on to him with everything she had. His hot breath smiled into her before his mouth completely engulfed her, his tongue slipping against her clit over and over and over. Her nails dug into his arm. She gasped before she screamed out, writhing beneath his captivating mouth. He stood up, wiping his mouth on his shoulder before pulling her legs to him so she sat on the edge. Her chest heaved up and down as she breathed heavily. She wrapped her arms around his neck, climbing him so both legs straddled around him. He moved his hands so they held her up by her ass. Their faces were close together. She looked in his eyes before tenderly kissing him in the most honest way she had been with him. He kissed her back, she slowly pulled her lips away. His eyes bounced back and forth between hers. He carried her to his bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed, his fluffy white comforter made all her life and color stand out. She reached down and pulled her shirt over her head revealing her red push-up bra, her cleavage heaving up and down as she breathed. He knelt down on the bed on top of her. Her hand ran down his chest and began to work at the button on his jeans. She helped him climb out of them. He bent down kissing her stomach, licking, as he made his way up to her breasts. Hs finger found their way inside her again. His lips made their way to her round cleavage kissing and teasing with his tongue. He pulled back her bra cup, his lips enveloped her nipple, slowly teasing and sucking. She was wet, so fucking wet again. Her petite hand wrapped around his cock, gently and desperately guiding it into her. He thrust into her. She gasped with pleasure. His arms caging over top of her, their eyes never breaking contact. She wrapped her legs around him, he thrust into her more and more. He picked her up at the waist and rotated her, so she was on top of him as he sat on the edge of the bed. He thrust into her. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her hand on the back of his neck, guided him to her chest, her nipples perky and aroused before he attacked them with mouth once more as he thrust deeper and deeper into her. Her exasperated cry clued him that she was close to losing all control. He pulled his head back to meet her eyes. His lips grazed hers, as she exhaled before completely losing control with a breathy cry into his mouth, her pussy tightening around his cock and pulsing. He grabbed a handful of her ass before letting go, aching into her kiss. After they were both fulfilled, he collapsed back onto the bed, she falling on his chest. It was silent, her head rested on his chest. He slowly reached down and found her hand, his pinky intertwined with hers. They laid there in the perfect beauty of the silence, the satisfaction of finally being able to express to each other what they finally allowed themselves to. She leaned her face into him, breathing him in, she closed her eyes.  
“Whatever this is...you know it’s never going to be picket fences and golden retrievers...” She said to him, exasperation and warning in her voice. They both stared up at the ceiling.  
“Shut up…” He responded, not wanting to think about anything else but being in this moment with her. Outside the bedroom, his apartment, there were a million different things that were just waiting to rip them away from each other.


	6. "Everywhere."

The next couple days were a blurry cycle of screaming matches over Harley’s attempts to leave with her making it to the door before running back into his arms, slamming him against the wall and ending with them tangled in the sheets. They were recovering from the latest round, she laid with her legs across his torso, his fingers trailed along the lines of the tattoos on her legs. They both continued to stare at the ceiling, catching their breath.  
“You said something before...about your morals...and me...are you ashamed of this?” She softly asked. A small smile played across his lips.  
“Not at all..I meant that...there is something inside me...that feels like I would do anything for you.” He confessed. Her eyes fell from the ceiling, looked over and met his eyes.  
“That’s very stupid…” She gently scolded him. His eyes fell to her lips.  
“Tell me about it…” He agreed with her. He sat up and got off the bed, pulling on some basketball shorts before walking out on the balcony. It was dark out, he had no concept on what time it was, or even what day it was. He wrapped his hands around the railing and dropped his head, exhaling deeply. She watched him from inside, biting nervously on her thumb nail. She cocked her head to one side. She closed her eyes and sighed. She stood up and wrapped the white sheet around her body. She opened the sliding glass door and stepped out into the cool air, her hair immediately began to gently blow in the breeze. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He breathed in at her touch and closed his eyes. She pressed her lips to his shoulder blade, then rested her chin on his back. She sighed.  
“Ditto…” She whispered in response to his confession. He smiled, his eyes still closed.

It was a sudden and painful jolt to the back of her head, and then darkness. She dreamt. It had to have been a dream, colors and warmth. Before the cold shock of reality as she came to. She gasped as her breath came back, raw, through her mouth. Her sight blurry as her surroundings came into view. Stiffness, she couldn’t move her arms. Restraints. She was sitting in a chair. As her vision came to, a familiar setting appeared to her. She jerked her arms in the restraints.  
“No..” She breathily whined.  
“Yes, I’m afraid so…” An animated and familiar voice came from the shadows. He walked into view. J.  
“Why do you do this to me?” He said as he walked closer to her. She looked around the room, turning her head to look behind her shoulder.  
“Looking for something?” He taunted her. Her breathing began to quicken and she pulled at her restraints.  
“What did you do to him?!” She questioned, horrified to know the answer. He knelt down in front of her, pressed his hands together and to his mouth.  
“When I found that wire on you. It excited me. A rush! I love and hate when you do that to me. I wanted to send you a message, a token if you will. Maybe his finger, maybe his heart. I don’t know, I was going to decide when Johnny brought him back here. But how did I not see it coming…” He shook his head looking up at her. “There you were. Draped over him like...well needless to say plans changed I needed to have you back here.” He stood up. She stared at the floor, on the edge of tears. He walked around behind her and knelt down and buried his face in her neck and hair and breathed in. Chills jolted down her. He turned his nose up in disgust and walked back in front of her, his back was to her. There was a silence.  
“You smell like him.” He stated, disgusted. “Did he touch you?” He turned around to face her when she didn’t answer him. She didn’t look him in the eye. He hastily approached her and grabbed her chin with his hand.  
“Where?!” His gravelly voice demanded. His thumb roughly rubbed across her lips, smearing her red lipstick. Images of Rick and her kissing for the first time in the garage flashed across her mind. She jerked her chin out of his grasp. He grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her head back.  
“Everywhere!” She spat in a whispered tone with seductive indignation, her eyes raging into his. He was taken aback by her boldness towards him, he released his grip on her hair. He stared back at her, his jaw clenching. She broke the stare, she knew his blood was boiling under the surface. He sighed, his breath shaking and raised an eyebrow as he leaned down and started undoing her wrist restraints.  
“Don’t fucking move.” He commanded in a chilling tone. He didn’t look at her again and turned and walked out, the metal door slamming behind him. She brought her arms up and rubbed her freed wrists. She looked around the room again. The single hanging light swayed slightly. She heard something, a door open above her. Before she could look up, it covered her. Chemicals fell on her from the ceiling. They burned and smelled as they had once before. The force of the liquid falling on her knocked her off the metal chair. Suddenly the metal door he had exited from before flew open and he entered holding a fire hose. She was just lifting herself off the floor when turned it on, spraying her directly. The shear force, throwing her across the room against the back wall. She screamed in pain. He walked closer and closer to her, continuing to spray her. She fell in the fetal position, protecting her face. She didn’t know what stopped first, the stabbing water or her screams. He threw down the metal nozzle to the concrete floor. The room was silent, except for sound of dripping water. She pushed herself up and leaned back against the wall. She started laughing, soft at first and then maniacally.  
“Am I fixed now?” She asked him sarcastically with disdain in her voice. She looked up at him. He met her gaze and sat down on the floor next to her.  
“You’ve proved to be a costly distraction, Doc.” He said as he leaned his head against the wall.  
“Then let go of me…” She breathed, eyes closed. He laughed out loud.  
“You know I can’t do that.” He countered. She swallowed hard and opened her eyes. She looked over at him out the side of her eye. She turned her head, her eyes fell to his pale hand, which rested on the concrete next to him.  
“Did you ever...do you...love me?” The words struggled to free themselves from her lips. He was silent, his eyes fixated across the room. The only sound in the cold empty room was her pounding heart. Her fingers crept across the concrete towards his. Her shaking hand made gentle contact with his. His eyes closed at her touch for a slow motion moment before he jumped up swatting her hand away from him and walked towards the middle of the room. He stopped.  
“You’re going to betray him...in front of me” He said turning around to face her. Her face dropped as she met his eyes. She shook her head in protest.  
“Oh yes I think you will...because if you don’t I will cut off every part of him that inspires any sort of warm memory for you.” He said walking towards her. She looked up at him in horror. He knelt down in front of her.  
“Because being the dashing little hero that he is, he’s going to come after you. And THAT is when you will show him exactly where your loyalties lie. You belong to me.” His eyes blazed into hers. He stood up and turned to walk away from her. She pushed herself off the concrete.  
“Why?!” She yelled after him. He turned and walked hastily back at her.  
“What you don’t have my file memorized anymore doc?” He pushed her against the concrete wall and wrapped his fingers around her neck. He pressed his lips to her ear and seethed at her.  
“Because I still do. Narcissist Psychotic Sociopath with Severe Possessive Tendencies. Your beautiful words. Once you’ve clawed your way into the nooks and crannies of my mind, you don’t get leave baby.” He threw her down. He walked to the door, slamming it behind him. She stared at the closed door in shock, fingertips pressed to her sore neck as a tear escaped, rolling down her cheek.


	7. This is so much more fun.

Rick violently threw open the door to the armory and began loading an assault rifle with bullets. Floyd’s room was right across the way, he came to the window of his room when he heard the commotion.  
“Hey boy scout, what happened? Someone not buy your tin of popcorn?” Floyd snickered. Rick stopped what he was doing and strode up to Floyd’s door.  
“You want out? You want to see your daughter?” Rick questioned. Floyd squinted his eyes.  
“Very funny…” Floyd spat back.  
“Joker has Harley. I’m going after her. You in or out?” Rick offered. Floyd cocked his head to the side.  
“You got this authority from Waller? She’ll never let me see her. She likes to keep that carrot dangling.” Floyd contested.  
“I don’t give a fuck. Do you?” Rick raised his eyebrows as he pressed a button on a device and showed Floyd his neck bomb had been deactivated. He entered a code on the wall and Floyd’s door flew up. Floyd felt the back of his neck and a sly smile spread on his face.  
“Let’s go get your girl Romeo...” Floyd accepted. Rick nodded at him and threw him a rifle.

Harley sat on the floor, leaning back against the bed, wrapped in a towel, hair still wet. It was her room she shared with Joker before she was arrested. She stared blankly across the room. Her eyes landed on her black and white diamond dress that hung on a hanger. J demanded she wear it, as he was certain Rick was coming for her tonight. His affinity for the theatrics had thought out the costumes for tonight’s performance. 

She dreaded seeing his eyes. Seeing in them his heart being pulled from his chest. Those eyes that truly saw who she really was for the first time. How was she going to convince him? After she slipped the dress on and did her hair and makeup, she made her way downstairs.  
“Harley come in here.” She heard Joker’s voice call from the other room. She followed the direction his voice came from. She found him at a table with about 10 knives and 3 hand saws.  
“Just in case you decide to back out of our deal. You’re going to pick one.” He said as he circled around her.  
“What?” She whispered lowly.  
“You’re going to pick out which one I’m going to filet him with if you suddenly get butterflies when your grand hero rushes in.” He stopped in front of her and grabbed her chin to look him in the eye. “And I will make you watch.” His horrifying threat caught her breath. She jerked her face away from him.  
“You’ve made your point. The last one on the right.” She spat at him, her eyes blazing into his as she pointed to the table, not looking at it. She turned to leave, he grabbed her by the wrist.  
“Give Daddy some sugar.” He turned his cheek to her. Everything in her recoiled. She pulled out of his grasp. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, she pushed away from him again. He grabbed her by the throat. Just then, Johnny burst in the room.  
“The perimeter sensor tripped. I think they’re here J.” Johnny informed him. A smile spread across Joker’s face.  
“Break a leg, honey” He smirked at her and tapped her on the nose with his other finger. He released her neck and walked into the main entryway of the house. He spread his arms as he stood in front of the door. She touched her neck and closed her eyes. Her heartbeat was racing now. He was close, she could feel it. She heard gunfire outside the building, her breath caught in her throat. The doors burst open with an explosion, Rick and Floyd raced in and pointed their rifles at the waiting Joker. He laughed menacingly as his goons came out of the shadows, pointing their guns at the two heroes.  
“Where is she?” Rick demanded, his voice low. Harley leaned against the wall in the other room, out of sight. Her eyes welled up, she raked her hands through her hair and squeezed her arms around her head and gasped quietly.  
“We meet again GI Joe! Look at you striding in here, flanked by the mediocre hitman that couldn’t escape the Bat.” Joker teased.  
“Fuck off J.” Floyd snapped back.  
“I’m not fucking playing with you, where the fuck is she?” Rick walked closer to Joker, pressing his rifle to his forehead. Joker crossed his eyes looking up at the weapon. He whistled.  
“Come on out my little damsel!” Joker called for her. She straightened herself and breathed in before walking out to them. Rick’s eyes met hers as she walked in the room. She died inside. She made her way in between the two men.  
“Your rescue team has arrived my dear.” Joker stated theatrically. Rick lowered his weapon to go to her. In a flash motion, Harley grabbed Joker’s gun out of his shoulder holster and pointed it in Rick’s face. His eyes widened.  
“What the fuck are doing?” He questioned her, his voice breaking. She was trembling.  
“I’m exactly where I want to be” She informed him. He squinted at her.  
“You’re lying.” He accused her. She cocked the gun with her thumb.  
“You got played Ricky. It was all a game.” She smirked at him, putting everything she had into this performance. “And I did enjoy getting off to you compromising your morals and integrity.” She smiled, sticking her tongue out. “Now hand over that classified flash drive you keep around your neck disguised in your tags.” She said looking down at his neck. He stared at her for a moment before dropping his weapon on the ground. He reached in his shirt and pulled his dog tags over his head and held them out to her. She reached out for them, he held her hand for a moment looking in her eyes.  
“You could have swiped that anytime you wanted…” He whispered to her. She yanked her hand and the tags away from him.  
“This is so much more fun.” She smirked at him before turning around.  
“Now get out of here before I change my mind about letting you live” She said as she walked towards Joker and draped he arm on his shoulder. Floyd began to back out towards the door his weapon still drawn. Rick turned and headed towards the door. He stopped and turned back around to look her in the eyes, she stiffened up again, putting the act back across her face.  
“You feel nothing?” Rick questioned her, throwing out one last life line before his heart completely implodes. She couldn’t breathe. Every moment flashed across her mind. The back of the SUV, the garage, his apartment - her heart broke. She couldn’t speak she just stared back at him.  
“Say it.” Rick demanded. “I want to hear you say it.”  
She had to hurt him more. She pushed all the disgust and disdain to the back of her mind. She brought her hand to Joker’s face and brought his lips to hers, staring at Rick the entire time she kissed him. Rick’s jaw tightened as he watched her - ripping his heart out. She pulled away and and turned her head to look away from him - attempting to appear cocky and irritated by Rick’s presence, but in reality she couldn’t look at him or she would completely fall apart. He bit his lip and nodded at her - acknowledging her statement. He slowly backed away and turned and walked out the exploded opening that was once a door. The distance between them grew with every step he took, twisting and wrenching a pain in her heart. He disappeared into the dark of the night. She felt empty inside. When he was finally out of earshot, she let out a gasped cry, her arm falling away from Joker’s shoulder.  
“Bravo…” Joker whispered in her ear before walking away.  
“We’re burned, time to go.” Joker said to Johnny. The rest of the goons and Johnny began to pack up the hideout. She hadn’t moved, continuing to stare out the door. She walked forward and out the opening, the cool breeze hitting her face. She slowly sat down on the concrete steps. She held herself as she stared up at the glowing moon. A tear rolled down her cheek. Johnny walked up behind her and nudged her arm with a bat - her bat. Holding it out to her.  
“Buck the fuck up, dollface.” Johnny commanded. She glared up at him, standing up, and swiping the bat out of his hand. She stared down at the bat in her hand, her fingers tracing the scribble and doodles she remembered drawing on it. She wasn't that girl anymore, but for her own well being, she was going to have to get to know that girl again. She flipped the bat in the air, catching it and twirling it by her side before following Johnny to the waiting vans, ready to move on to Joker’s next hideout.


	8. Dance With Me

She figured out ways to follow him, ways to secretly check on him. One night while she was on her way back from stealing the safe code from a jeweler, she waited for him to walk out of the A.R.G.U.S undercover headquarters from the rooftop of a bar across the street. He was there for his suspension hearing. He flung the doors open in a huff and beelined for the bar. They couldn’t prove that he knew anything about Harley’s escape, but they put Floyd’s release on him. He was a man of his word through and through, and let Floyd go after he had helped him track her down.  
Rick took a shot of whiskey at the bar, slamming the glass down before grabbing a beer and heading out on the empty back patio. He kicked a metal chair, she jumped at the noise, and walked towards the back of the roof. He took a big swig as he walked to the back railing. He leaned on the railing with his forearms.  
“You fucking idiot…” He whispered to himself, closing his eyes. She watched him for a moment, leaning against the brick half wall on the roof. His head sunk and he shook his head. She bit her lip and winced at the sight of him in complete defeat. All the other times she watched him, it was hard not to go him, but this was torture. She stealthly made her way down the building and crept towards him, holding her breath the entire time. She knew how to move undetected. She stood behind him. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. She leaned her head back in absolute agony of being this close to him and not being able to touch him. She lifted her hand up, her palm facing him rising up his back, without touching him. She retracted her fingers into a fist and dropped it to her side. Her eyes were welled up. She pressed her lips to her fingertips and blew at them his way. The hairs on his neck stood up, he opened his eyes and turned around. The patio was empty. Harley skipped along the rooftops, and told herself, to leave it alone. It was over and she would never have him again. The sooner she fell back into her old ways, the easier it would be.

Months went by. She had resisted the urge to stalk him. But, she still couldn’t get the way he smelled out of her head, that intoxicating scent that made her feel warm and safe but at the same time completely thrilled. The way he would smirk at her and try not to laugh when she said something ridiculous, or the way his hands felt on her body, strong and hungry for her.  
She had managed to make Joker believe she was in love with him again. She let him fuck her. Not out of defeat or because he forced her to, but it was in those moments she let her imagination run wild and she was with Rick again, tangled in the white sheets of the fluffy white bed etched in her brain. She looked forward to those imaginative escapes, while it only furthered the lie she needed J to believe. She would wake up surrounded by the tacky black satin sheets, and reality would set in. She had to remind herself, that she saved him. Rick was alive.  
Harley sat sideways in the purple velour armchair outside J’s office, her legs swinging over the side. She doodled hearts on her bat, popping her gum in her mouth. Johnny came in and plopped down on the matching couch across from her, undoing his suit jacket button. She glanced at him out the corner of her eye and went back to doodling.  
“He come out yet?” Johnny asked.  
“Nope.” She replied not looking at him. Popping another bubble. He rolled his eyes and leaned back. They had an interesting dynamic. She felt Johnny completely resented her being back in J’s life, because he now fell to number 3. Yet, there was this other indecipherable tension between them. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, and wasn’t sure if she wanted to.  
The door to J’s office opened. She stopped doodling and looked up at him, Johnny stood up.  
“Okay kids, the Meridian Masquerade Gala, tonight, I need that shipping container list from the Director of Gateways.” Joker ordered. Harley stood up and pouted.  
“You’re not coming to the ball with me puddin’?” She crossed her arms, playfully pouting. He sidled up to her and caressed the side of her face.  
“No sugar, I’ve got a meeting here tonight, but I’m going to buy you whatever you want to wear, you’ll be dripping in diamonds.” He sweet talked her. “Frosty is going to be your escort.” J nodded to Johnny. He walked over to Johnny and pointed in his face.  
“Bible length apart!” Joker razzed Johnny, playfully smacking his cheek, but everyone in that room knew it was an underlying threat.  
A black tie event called for an evening gown, and extra concealer to cover her tattoos. She slipped on a fitted, red, one shoulder, chiffon evening gown that hugged her just right at her bust and hips. She paired it with a black and white diamond printed mask, just because. She had to bleach the pink and blue out of the tips of her hair and had it pulled up on one side, with the other side cascading down her bare shoulder in waves. She looked at her reflection.  
“Normal…” She whispered to herself.

Harley and Johnny approached the front doors of the event building. It was bustling with the glitzy rich people of upper government. They placed their hands on the security scanners simultaneously, glancing at each other out the corners of their eyes. One of the scientists Joker had on his bank roll, had come up a way to attach fake fingerprints to their hands. Tonight they were Hayley Quaid and Justin Frasier. The green light cleared them entry. Harley grabbed a glass of champagne from a waiter’s tray as they entered the main ballroom. She took a sip and took in the room.  
“Game plan?” She asked Johnny. He grabbed the glass out of her hand and downed the rest of it. She turned up her nose at him.  
“We dance and see if we spot him.” He said as he set the glass down on a passing waiter’s tray. He held his hand out. She gave him her hand and they made their way out on the dance floor. A slow song filled the room. He was shitty dancer, but she didn’t expect anything more. Her eyes scanned the room under her mask. Comparing the faces to the picture she had memorized. Her eyes fell on a face, not just any face. _Rick_. His mask was pulled up on his head. He was smiling. And dancing...her eyes fell to a woman in his arms. Her breath caught in her throat. The woman’s long brown hair cascaded down her back, the woman brought her hand to Rick’s cheek and whispered in his ear. He laughed. Harley couldn’t breathe. She watched him kiss her on the cheek and walk away. The woman walked over to the bar. Rick disappeared down a darkened hallway.  
“What is it? Do you see him?” Johnny interrupted her gaze. She hadn’t even realized she stopped dancing.  
“No...I...we’re not getting anywhere here. Let’s split up. Check the men’s bathroom. Old dudes have to pee all the time.” She directed him before turning to walk away. Her entire being was being drawn down that dark hallway she saw Rick disappear down. Johnny grabbed her arm.  
“What about you? Where are you checking?” He pried.  
“Old dudes also manage to find darkened corners with women who aren’t their wives.” She raised her eyebrow at him. He raised his eyebrow and nodded his head agreeing. They went their separate ways. Harley made her way down the darkened hallway, lifting her mask off her face. A velvet rope blocked it off, she stepped over it. A glass door out to a balcony was cracked open. The closer she got, she realized he was out there. She slipped her way out there, not making a noise. He stared off into the night. The blue glow of the moon surrounded him. She crept towards his back. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. Images of Joker’s knives flashed across her mind. She closed her eyes and headed back towards the door. He was happy and alive, just leave it.  
“So is that it then…” He spoke to her without turning around. She stopped and turned to him.  
“Ricky…” She quietly called out to him. He turned around.  
“Don’t. Don’t you dare call me that…” He responded, offended that she would use _that_ name for him after everything. They stared at each other for a few moments.  
“I felt you you know. Every time...I thought you were finally coming to rip the rest of my heart out.” He told her, his voice dripping with hurt. Her eyes reflected into his the same amount of hurt.  
“Who is she?” She cautiously asked him. Rick laughed softly, looking down and shaking his head.  
“Leave her alone. She’s good. She’s kind and sweet.... and -” Rick explained before being interrupted by Harley.  
“Normal.” Harley finished his sentence. He looked up at her and nodded.  
“Maybe that’s what I need in my life.” He suggested. She frowned a bit.  
“Is that what you want?” She asked him. He smirked.  
“What I want? Because that worked out so well…” He said his eyes locked on hers. She broke the gaze first. She rubbed her arm, and looked in the distance. Silence. He looked her down and half shook his head.  
“You look beautiful…” His voice trailed off. Her eyes met his again and found that hunger in them again, even if he had hoped to hide it from her. The echoed music from the ballroom filled the air. “Kiss Me” by Ed Sheeran came on.

_Settle down with me_  
_Cover me up_  
_Cuddle me in_

“Dance with me…” She asked softly.  
“Why?” He shook his head. What was game was she playing at?  
“Come on...if you don’t I’ll poison the punch or something.” She teased  
“The punch?” He smirked at her.  
“The champagne tower...whatever...can you really trust I won’t?” She raised an eyebrow at him. He stared at her for a moment.  
“I don’t trust a damn thing about you…” He said, extending his hand. She stepped forward and slipped her hand in his. She wrapped her other arm up his shoulder. She slowly leaned her head into the curve of his neck.

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

She closed her eyes and breathed him in. She exhaled, shaking. Warmth and thrill. Chills jolted through his body at the sensation of her hot breath on his neck. Their bodies swayed to the music, pulling each other closer with every movement. 

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

She turned her head, her nose lightly grazing his cheek. Oh God, being in his arms again was everything. His hand was on her lower back, his hand scrunched the fabric of her dress in his hand as he pulled her body closer to him. Her hand crept to the back of his neck, her fingertips burrowing into his hair. She moved against him to the beat of the music. Her body was hot and pulsing for him. She could feel his hunger for her hardening against her. She moved her face towards his. They were almost lip to lip, breathing in each craving breath that escaped each other’s mouths. He growled slightly before pulling back from her.  
“Stop…” He said to her, pained. He walked away from her towards the balcony railing. He raked a hand through his hair.  
“I don’t know what game you’re playing at here…” He said, still not facing her. He turned around and walked towards her.  
“You don’t want me, you sure as hell don’t love me, so just leave me the hell alone...please…” He pleaded with her. Her eyes welled up.  
“Ricky...I…” She tried to get out, not sure what she could allow herself to say. He looked at her yearning for any sort of truth. She just looked at him breathless. He shook his head and walked past her. He stopped at the door.  
“Goodbye Harley…” He almost whispered before, disappearing inside. She closed her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek. She brought her hand to her mouth and let out a muffled sob. She let herself cry for a minute. She wiped under her eyes, and breathed in a stuttered breath. She straightened her posture, putting herself back together before turning to walk back inside. She walked down the darkened hallway. She was startled by the sight of Johnny leaning against a doorway. She tried to hide any evidence of guilt across her face.  
“Did you find it?” She questioned him. He pulled the papers out of his jacket pocket. She nodded.  
“Where have you been?” He pressed. She shrugged.  
“Looking for him.” She answered.  
“Sure.” He squinted his eyes at her. She glared at him.  
“So we’re done. Let’s go.” She said putting her hands on her hips.  
“After you.” He said waving his arm out. She rolled her eyes and stormed down the hallway. She had to get out of there, before she saw _him_ with _her_ again. How was she going to keep the facade up after feeling what she felt out on that balcony.


	9. The Kiss of Death is Always the Sweetest

She watched the raindrops roll down the window one by one. She can’t remember the last time she saw the sun. She sat on the floor, her knees hugged to her chest. She lowered her chin and rested it on her knee. It had been weeks since she danced with Rick on the balcony, but it had only made the facade with J harder to keep up. She hadn’t gone to him at night again since she danced with Rick. Not even her imagination could suffice for what she had felt on the balcony. Feeling everything and not being able to say anything. She blew a bubble with her gum, she popped it when she saw the reflection of a figure appear in her doorway. It was Johnny.  
  
“Go away.” She shoo’d him without turning around.  
  
“Just need your help with some weapon inventory in the basement, won’t take long…” He explained. She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the floor and faced him.  
  
“I swear, what would you do without me…” She said as she walked towards him. He turned and led the way down to the basement. He opened the metal door and held it open for her. She looked at him, curious for a moment before stepping in the dark room in front of him. The door closing and locking echoed throughout the dark room, she startled as a light in the center of the room illuminated - Rick. His hands were bound behind his back and he was gagged with a green bandana. A stabbing jolt of fear tore through her body. She kept her face as composed as possible. Johnny walked from behind her.  
  
“What is this?” She asked him - controlling any evidence of despair in her voice. He turned and stood in between her and Rick. He licked his lips and smirked.  
  
“Do you love this guy?” He asked. She wanted to look at Rick, but her defensive instincts forbid her.  
  
“What?!” She shot back at him - offended. He turned and walked over to Rick. Rick cursed at him - muffled from his gag. He kneed Rick in the torso, shoving him down to his knees. He grabbed the back of his shirt like a collar, presenting him to Harley.  
  
“Do. You. Love. Him?” Johnny asked again. She swallowed hard and still wouldn’t look at Rick.  
  
“Of course not.” She finally answered. He smirked at her for a moment.  
  
“Then this won’t hurt a bit…” He said as he reached in his pocket, revealing brass knucks. He secured them on his fist. He looked at her for a moment, waiting. Her mouth dropped open slightly. Her disobedient eyes jumped from Johnny’s fist to Rick’s eyes. He stared back at her. At that moment Johnny’s brass laced fist crashed into the side of Rick’s face. Knocking the gag out of his mouth, blood sprayed out of his mouth at impact. The wind was knocked out of her. She took an instinctive step forward. Her jaw tightened looking at Rick slumped over, he spit more blood out. Johnny grabbed him again, wound his fist back barreled into Rick’s face again. Rick fell forward to the ground.  
  
“Stop it!” Harley yelled. Johnny kicked Rick in the ribs over and over. Harley fell down to her knees. Her eyes welled up. The truth will only kill both of you, she reminded herself. Rick moaned in pain as Johnny’s stomps continued. He stopped and grabbed Rick by the collar again pulling him up, slamming him again in the face.  
  
“Stop!!!” She was crying now. He grabbed him by the collar again, exposing his throat, he pulled out a switchblade. She extended her arms in protest.  
  
“Yes I love him!!!” She finally professed, it echoed all around them. The room was silent, he threw Rick on the floor and put away the switchblade. Rick peered at her face from the ground through swollen eyes, he breathed heavily, wheezing. She looked down at him, completely devastated. Johnny walked towards her, pulling the bloody knucks off his hand and throwing them to the ground in front of her. She snarled as he walked past her, she grabbed the knucks off the ground, fastening them on her fingers and lunging off the ground after him. She stopped when the door opened - Joker appeared. His eyes were full of rage.  
  
“What? No puddin’?” He mocked her. He entered the room, walking past Johnny, holding something behind his back.  
  
“Punish me. Let him go...” She pleaded. He pulled his hand from behind his back, revealing her baseball bat.  
  
“You have a blind spot...and I’m going to clear it for you.” He said as he twirled the bat walking towards Rick. He smacked the bat on the ground over and over - teasing her. She flinched with each strike. She began to hyperventilate. Her mind flashed to the night he murdered Robin in front of her. She was frozen that night - she had loved inciting mischief with him, but that night she saw a side of him she wasn’t ready for. Pure evil. She came to the present - and watched Rick slowly moving on the ground, trying to gather his strength to get to his feet.  
  
“Oh soldier - the kiss of death is always the sweetest isn’t it?” Joker taunted Rick. Harley looked out the side of her eye, and saw the handle of a gun peering out of Johnny’s suit jacket. She lunged at him, striking him in the face with her brass knuckled fist, sweeping his legs with hers with a swift movement, pulling the gun out of it’s holster. She walked towards Joker and cocked it. He looked over at her, a smirk played across his face.  
  
“As if you would…” He vocally doubted her. “Goodnight GI Joe” He said as he raised the bat, ready to fatally strike Rick.

BANG.

The air shattered. The bat fell to the ground. Her mouth trembled. Joker’s eyes fell from her eyes to his chest. Red flooded his lavender tuxedo shirt. He dropped to his knees and fell back. She dropped her arm and ran to Rick. She undid his restraints and helped him to his feet, he was draped on her, barely conscious. Johnny appeared and blocked the door, his face bloodied from her fist. He drew a gun on them. She pointed hers.  
  
“You’re not going to shoot me Johnny.” She told him. He tilted his head, eyes squinting on her. She was right, but she wasn’t supposed to know that. He still kept his gun on her.  
  
“Your boss is bleeding out! We can keep playing this game and you’re going to be out of a job.” She shouted at him. He growled before lowering his weapon and rushing to Joker’s side. Harley, assisted Rick out of the basement and found the garage. She heard Johnny in the distance ordering goons after them. She poured him into the passenger side of one of Joker’s big, black, tinted SUVs. She ran around to the other side, found the keys in the sun visor, inserted them and the engine roared. She hit the gas and drove through the garage door. Wood shattering behind them.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” She whispered, she had no idea where to go. She just drove as fast as she could.  
  
“405 South Hollow” Rick murmured. She looked over at him. “Safe house.” He grabbed the gun from the seat and shot the GPS dashboard. She flinched. They rode in silence the rest of the way.


	10. Stay

Their journey was coming to an end down a dark gravel road, only lit by the moonlight. The ride was silent, except for Harley checking in on Rick to make sure he was still breathing or to ask for further directions. She shifted the vehicle into park, looking out the windshield at the house and surroundings. She opened the door and walked around to the passenger side to assist Rick. They walked up the front stairs to the front door. His breathing was still wheezing. He pressed the doorbell 5 times. The doorbell shifted around to a fingerprint scanner. He pressed the tip of his finger to it. The sounds of the bolts in the front door all unlocked. She grabbed the handle and opened the door. They limped inside the door. She managed to get him upstairs, she found the master bedroom and gently helped him down on the bed. She raced into the bathroom, She crouched and threw open the under-sink cabinets. She found bandages, gauze, and a first aid kit, piled them into her arms and made her way back to Rick. He was falling asleep. She searched his pockets and found a small flashlight. She gently patted the side of his face.  
  
“Hey, stay with me honey.” She whispered. She pointed the flashlight to his eyes. He opened his eyes for her. He followed the flashlight with his eyes. No concussion, she concluded. Medical school ended up coming in hand at times. She grabbed the bottom of his gray heathered t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. Her mind flashed back to this familiar motion,but quickly got back to the task at hand. He was bruised all over his torso from Johnny’s boot kicks. Her fingers traced over his ribs, her brow furrowed in pain for him. She began wrapping him with bandage, he winced as she pulled tighter. She got up and went back to the bathroom to grab a washcloth, she soaked it under warm running water. She wrung it out and went back to his bedside, she sat down on the bed next to him. She gently dabbed the wet cloth to his swollen black and blue eye, cracked open cheek, and the blood that had dried on the corner of his mouth. She sighed as her eyes examined the damage done to him. She brought her other hand to his forehead and began stroking his hair with her fingertips. This is all my fault, she thought to herself. If she had just let him be, just let him be happy. Her hand fell down the side of his face, then to his chest. Before she pulled away, he brought his hand up and grabbed her hand. He held onto her hand for a moment, his eyes remained closed. She gave him a tender smile and continued dabbing his facial wounds with her other hand. He gave into his exhaustion and fell asleep. She gathered all the medical materials and put them back in the bathroom. She walked back over to his side and pulled a blanket up over him. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. She lingered for a moment before walking out of the room.  
  
He slept for two days. She kept herself busy, tending to his wounds, and forcing him to eat something then letting him go back to sleep. In between those times, she found herself exploring this safe house that Rick had built. It felt like him all throughout. Warm, Strong, and Safe. She wondered what he would feel like in a house that felt like her. Unpredictable, Colorful, and Unsafe. She pouted at the thought as she strutted down the back porch stairs. The house was secluded on a beautiful lake. She was taken aback by the view, the sun had begun to set the sky was gold as it reflected off the lake. She walked over to the wooden dock. She bent down and sat. She swung her legs over the edge and let them dangle, her toes dipping slightly in the water. She had just showered and threw on one of his gray army t-shirts and a pair of boxer shorts she had rolled up at the waist to shorten, exposing her leg tattoos. Her hair was still slightly wet, the dampness giving it a wave.  
  
The beaming light of the sun setting broke through the curtains. Rick’s eyes slowly opened. He slowly sat up, wincing and grabbing at his side. He put his feet on the floor and sat there for a moment. He blinked his eyes, remembering what had happened. Johnny beating the hell out of him, Harley crying, and….”Yes I Love Him!!” His breath caught in his throat. He turned his head, no sign of her. He limped up to standing position. He threw on a t-shirt Harley had folded at the foot of the bed. He walked over to the curtains and pushed them open. His eyes scanned the beautiful sunset scene before they fell on her. She was leaned back on her hands, her feet kicking slowly in the water. Her eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful. He swallowed, and headed downstairs and outside. He slowly walked towards her, the warm breeze blowing.  
  
“Hey you.” He called out when he got close to her. She jumped slightly, before turning around. Her eyes got big, she pulled her legs from the water and stood up quickly. She turned to face him.  
  
“Hi.” was all she managed to get out.  
  
“Hi.” He smiled. He stared at her, taking her in as the sky turned pink.  
  
“You’re okay...I saved you?” She asked, overwhelmed with the emotion of seeing him standing in front of her.  
  
“You did.” He smiled at her. She was quiet and nervous. He couldn’t take his eyes off her.  
  
“Do you want a drink?” He asked, hoping to temper both of their nerves. She smirked.  
  
“Always.” She accepted. They made their way up the porch stairs and into the house. She sat at the dining room table. He poured them 2 glasses of bourbon, peering around the corner at her as he poured. He had so many questions. He brought the bottle and the glasses over to the table. He sat down and slid a glass over to her. She grabbed it and took large gulp. He sipped his and set it down, his eyes staying on his glass as he thought his words over.  
  
“So...that night, when I came to rescue you…” He began and trailed off.  
  
“I had to...he was going to kill you in front of me if I didn’t betray you” She explained, taking another gulp of bourbon, wincing as she swallowed.  
  
“He made me pick out the knife…” She finished. His eyes widened slightly as he nodded. His fingertips tapped the crystal glass.  
  
“Did he hurt you?” He asked glancing over to her, his jaw clenching in preparation of her answer. She licked her lips and smiled briefly before looking away from him.  
  
“Nothing he could ever do would compare to how it felt hurting you…” She said finally catching his eyes again. He swallowed.  
  
“So what now?” He asked her. She brought her hand up to mouth, looking down at her almost empty glass, not answering. There was a long silence. He laughed quietly.  
  
“You’re cutting and running again.” He said out loud when he realized. Her eyes looked up at him, a gaze that gave him confirmation. He shook his head, laughing irritated. He picked up his glass, downing the rest of it and slamming it down on the table before pushing his chair back and standing up.  
  
“I told you...this is never going to be picket fences and golden retrievers...look at you, look at me. Everything that’s happened…” She explained to him following him as he walked to the fire place, limping. He turned around to face her.  
  
“Because of one man who's not coming back!” He protested. She shook her head.  
  
“He always comes back…” She stated, defeated. He leaned his elbow on the mantle, putting his hand to his mouth, he closed his eyes.  
  
“You deserve so much more than all of this...I know how the world works...girls like me don’t end up with guys like you. I won’t be selfish anymore…” She went on, she lifted her hand and intertwined her pinky with his by his side - like he had done after the first time they made love in his apartment. He opened his eyes and sighed at her touch. He brought his hand up to her face, stroking her hair behind her ear. Moving to her and wanting more. She brought her hand up to his and pushed it down gently.  
  
“Don’t… you know once we start we won’t stop…” She pleaded with him. He closed his eyes, exhaling.  
  
“Fine...I’ll go. Stay as long as you need to.” He huffed. He turned away from her. He went and packed a bag in the master bedroom, grabbed the keys for the stolen Joker SUV off the kitchen counter. He walked out on the front porch and stopped when he found her sitting on the front stairs. It was raining, the wet spring scent filled the air. The moisture made the hairs around her hairline curl up, he died inside watching her hair blow in the gentle breeze. He clenched his jaw, fighting his attraction.  
  
“There’s keys to the pick-up in the garage.” He said to her as he passed by her down the stairs. He angrily flung open the back door and threw his duffle bag in the back. He leaned his forearm on the top of the car. His mind flashed to that moment when she let him hold her in the back of the suv after their confrontation with Joker at the club - and then to the moment in the basement when she said she loved him. She loves him. And he...Rick slammed the car door, and headed back over towards her. She stood up at the top of the stairs.  
  
“I don’t need to say the words to you. Because you know. You’ve known the whole time. Ever since I grabbed your arm that night in the club and told you to be careful. I knew I loved you then and you saw right through me. You have my everything Harley. For months, my heart was ripped out, and the whole time, you felt it too. So forgive me if I just want to be in this with you for two fucking seconds…” He professed to her. She stared at him, her eyes were welled up. The sound of the rain beating down, he was soaked as he stared up her. His muscles were bulging as his wet t-shirt clung to him.  
  
“I can feel you vibrating from here. You want me to stay. Ask me to stay…” He breathily expressed. She licked her lips and closed her eyes...he was right. She didn’t know how her body was allowing her not to run to him.  
  
“Stay.” She whispered. He stared at her for a moment before hastily moving to her. He was up the stairs in seconds, grabbing her ass with both his hands, wrapping her legs around him. Her arms flew around his neck, her eager lips met his. He ignored every stabbing pain that tore through his torso as he carried her up the porch. He kicked the screen door open and slammed her back against the hallway wall. Her furious hands grabbed at his wet shirt and pulled it over his head. He carried her over to the dining room, stumbling as their frenzied lips enveloped each other. His arm reached behind her, slamming the glasses, bottle, and tableware on the table. He set her down on the table, hard. She ripped her shirt off over her head and scooted and kicked off the boxer shorts and then heatedly went to work on his belt. His finger tips made their way in between her legs to tease her. She threw her head back, gasping with pleasure as he continued to take off his pants. His mouth trailed down to her heaving chest as he continued to tantalize her clit with his finger tips. She leaned back on her hands, her breasts heaving up and down. He slid his middle finger inside her wetness and reached his other arm around behind her back, undoing her bra with a quick swipe of the hand. His free hand cupped her breast while his mouth surrounded her nipple. She screamed with pleasure. Her hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled his head back. He smirked up at her. She leaned up to him and whispered in his ear.  
  
“I want you inside me.” Her words were as wet as she was for him. His eyes rolled back, he was so fucking hard. He grabbed the fabric of her panties, ripping them off her body. He pulled her to him and thrust inside her. They moved together in rhythm. She bit his ear and kissed his neck. He pushed her back on the table and leaned over her powering into her harder. She whimpered with complete delight. Her fingernails dug into his protruding shoulder muscles. Warmth tingled, spreading throughout her body and out her mouth with a scream of absolute climax. He came with her, his forearms resting on the table around her head. They both breathed heavily, staring at each other. He leaned in and kissed her softly.  
  
At some point when they gathered their senses, they made their way up to the bedroom. Their lips couldn’t leave each other alone. When she finally fell asleep on his shoulder, he stared down at her, stroking the hair around her face, behind her ear.  
  
The morning light wasn’t what woke her up, she knew that because when she opened her eyes it wasn’t light, it was dark. The thundering sound only grew with intensity as it came closer. Helicopters. ARGUS must have gotten a trace on his phone, he was a missing high ranking operative after all. She panicked inside. She shot up and looked over at him. Damn, he was a heavy sleeper. Her eyes surveyed the room and fell on a gun on top of the dresser next to Rick’s pants. He would be finished if they were caught like this. She quickly threw some of his clothes on. She took the gun off the dresser and looked over her shoulder at Rick still sleeping. She tiptoed over to his side of the bed and sat down gently. Her fingertips traced across his forehead, and down the side of his face. God, he was beautiful. She leaned down and kissed him soft and long, her eyes closed tightly. She knew what she had to do, for him. A small tear pressed out of her closed eye. He woke up to her kiss, and smiled up at her.  
  
“I love you Ricky...thank you for showing me what that means. You saved me in more ways than you’ll ever know...” She revealed to him. The torment on her face concerned him. His brow furrowed in confusion. The loud helicopters made his head turn towards the window.  
  
“You need to get dressed - fast. You have an injured prisoner to deliver…” She spoke before pressing the pistol to her shoulder and pulling the trigger.


	11. "Do you feel it too?"

Every vibration that shook the helicopter stabbed into the deep hole in her shoulder. One of the soldiers had removed her shirt and wrapped her shoulder in a bandage until they could get her to the doctors at Belle Reve. Blood staining the white gauze where her wound was. She was handcuffed, her arms lifted in the air attached to a chain hanging from the ceiling of the helicopter. Her ankles shackled to the floor as she sat on a bench. Rick sat on the bench opposite her towards the front of the chopper. He stared at her out of the corner of his eye. His jaw clenched as he read the pain on her face. Everything in him was reaching out to her, to make the pain go away, to cover her up. She has laid this path for them, he had to act like she meant nothing to him. The chopper jumped, the jolt swayed her arms violently - ripping her shoulder. She screamed in pain. He couldn’t take it anymore, he charged up from his seat. Everyone looked up at him. He walked back towards Harley and the soldier that had attended to her medically.  


“Give her something for the pain.” Rick commanded him. “She’s no good to me if she goes into shock before we get any intel out of her.”  


“Colonel, I have direct orders from Waller not to waste pain medicine on them.” the soldier explained. Rick nodded.  


“Okay, I have 3 broken ribs. Give me a fucking morphine injection.” Rick held his hand out. The soldier hesitated for moment.  


“Yes sir.” The soldier reached into a case and pulled out a single injection and handed it to Rick. Rick pulled the needle cap off with his mouth. He walked over to Harley, kneeling down in front of her. He inserted the needle into her wounded shoulder. Pressing down, injecting the medicine. His sad eyes caught hers for a slow motion moment, before breaking the gaze and pulling the injection out of her shoulder. He stood up and tossed it to the soldier.  


When the helicopter landed at Belle Reve, Amanda Waller was waiting on the landing pad with the medical staff and a few other soldiers. Rick looked back at Harley, the soldiers removed her wrists from the hanging chain and put them behind her back. Her ankle shackles were removed. They roughly pulled her up to a standing position, before pushing her out towards the exit of the helicopter. Rick clenched his jaw, before turning and exiting the chopper before them. He walked over to Waller.  


“Glad to have you home safe Flag.” She welcomed him. He nodded. Her attention turned as the soldiers handed off Harley to the medical staff.  


“Let’s make sure that implant is deep enough it can’t be carved out this time.” She ordered the team. Harley’s eyes jumped from Amanda’s face to to Rick’s. He didn’t look up at her. He couldn’t. The team nodded and led her inside base. Amanda turned back to Rick who was staring at the ground.  


“Once you get settled and have a chance to breathe, we’re going to need to debrief you about the details of your abduction and your escape and capture of Harley Quinn. We’ll start with her…” She informed him.  


“Yes mam.” He nodded before turning and walking into base.  


Harley went into surgery to remove the bullet in her shoulder and implant the bomb in her neck. After it was over she came to in a sterile white room. She moved her arms, she was handcuffed to the hospital bed. Just then, Riggs, the Alpha 1 guard, came into the room pushing a wheelchair.  


“Welcome back to paradise, hotness.” He greeted her sarcastically. “Your chariot awaits.” He motioned to the wheelchair. 2 guards entered behind him, unhooking her from the bed rails. They lifted her out of the bed, she winced at the roughness of their grasp. They plopped her down in the seat and handcuffed each of her wrists to the chair. They pushed her out of the medical ward, the wheels squeaking down the hallway. Riggs followed behind them. They came to a stop outside of a barred cell.  


“What’s this?” She questioned.  


“You think an escapee gets the luxury of privacy?” Riggs scoffed at her as he undid her restraints. He nodded to the guards, who followed by lifting her out of the chair and pushing her into the cell, slamming the door shut and walking away with the wheelchair. She took in the the dismal surroundings, a small bed, a barely private shower and bathroom. She turned around and grasped the metal bars.  


“Can I please talk to Flag?” She begged. Riggs leaned in close.  


“You think Flag wants anything to do with your crazy ass? He’s got bigger fish to fry, honey….I, however, will be accepting any extra credit you want to throw my way for consideration in upgrading your living quarters.” He said looking her up and down. She backed away from the bars, her lip curled, disgusted.  


“You’re repulsive.” She spat the words at him. He turned and watched the guards that had accompanied him walk down the hall and exit the area. He turned back to her, and quickly reached through the bars grabbing her throat and pulling her close to him.  


“We’ll see how repulsive I am when my cock is rammed down your throat, bitch.” He threatened her. She spit in his face and kneed him in the balls through the bars. She wrangled herself free and backed away. Rage flooded his eyes as he began fumbling for his keys to get in her cell.  


“Riggs to the Control Room, Riggs to the Control Room” A voice came over the loudspeaker. He laughed.  


“Saved by the bell, sweetheart. To be continued…” He leered at her before limping down the hall. She didn’t breathe until he was out of sight, letting out a gasped exhale. She walked over to the bed, she sat down on the end. She fell backwards, her head hitting the mattress. She closed her eyes. What has she done?  


Weeks went by. She had managed to dodge Riggs attempts. Deadshot had been recaptured, she would do target practice with him and hand to hand with Katana. She hadn’t seen Rick the whole time. It was a rainy day, she stared at the ceiling in her cell. She could hear thunder and rain outside. She heard the jingling of keys outside her cell. She shot up. Riggs stood there, with a devilish grin on his face as he unlocked her door. She shot to her feet. Two other guards came up behind him, with ankle and wrist restraints. Boomerang, escorted by two other guards walked by.  


“Aye Quinn - go time eh?” He greeted her as he walked by. The guards entered her cell and affixed her restraints.  


“Move.” They commanded her. She walked out of her cell, walking past Riggs. She could feel him smelling her as she walked by. She closed her eyes, and shivered in disgust. The guards led her to a room with the rest of the Squad. It felt like de-ja-vu from the first time she was in a room like this when she first met the squad. The guards removed her restraints, she rubbed her wrist and walked in. She sat down next to Boomerang. He exposed a flask from under his prison uniform and handed it to her. She smirked, and took a quick sip and handed it back to him.  


“How you doin’ in that zoo cage?” He asked her. She shrugged and rolled her eyes.  


“It is what it is.” She whispered. Just then the door opened. Her head turned slowly from Boomerang towards the door. Rick walked in. Her eyes met his. She couldn’t breathe. He broke the gaze, before anyone caught onto it - especially Deadshot. He walked up to the podium at the front of the room.  


“Alright Squad, we got a mission. We’re headed into a Russian war zone to recover a downed drone containing classified images. Goes without saying - fuck around - get your head blown off. Let’s suit up.” With that he exited the room, her eyes followed him. He didn’t look back. She was screaming inside. The guards led them to a techy locker room, with each of their wardrobes and weapon armory drawers opening as they walked in. They had multiple wardrobe options now. They suited up and headed to flight deck where a large cargo helicopter was waiting for them. Harley wore skin tight red & black pants and a zipped up cropped red & black tank. She sauntered towards the the helicopter twirling her bat, blowing a bubble. Her blonde hair blew all around her face from the wind the spinning chopper blades made. Rick waited at the base of the chopper ramp. His eyes betrayed him, glancing her way as she stepped on the ramp. She stopped in front of him. His eyes darted away from her focusing on Croc and Deadshot approaching. She took a mirror compact out and flipped it open, touching up her red lipstick  


“How ya been Colonel?” She asked him.  


“To your seat Quinn.” He commanded, not looking at her. She glared at him, snapping the compact shut. She flipped her bat in her hands, and rested it on her shoulder making her way into the cabin. Her blood was boiling. How could he act that way towards her after she made this sacrifice for him. He turned his head and looked her way as she walked up the ramp, he swallowed and turned his attention back. Croc walked aboard. Deadshot gave him a knowing smile.  


“Let me guess, it’s complicated.” He razzed Rick as he walked by. Rick grabbed him by the arm.  


“Another word and I’ll blow your fucking head off.” Rick threatened him. Floyd smiled and nodded his head, continuing up the ramp. Rick followed behind him as the ramp closed.  
Amid fire and fury - they secured the location and retrieved the drone. It had been downed in the middle of wooded area, abandoned brick houses scattered in the area. Croc and Deadshot began picking up the drone. Smoke from the battle swirled around the area. Harley stared across the way at Rick. Boomerang was talking to her but she didn’t hear a word. She thought killing a bunch of communist soldiers would get the rage out of her system. It didn’t. Rick leaned down to inspect the drone Croc and Deadshot were holding up. She took her pistol out of her holster and aimed it at him. Boomerangs eyes widened. She pulled the trigger. Not flinching. Everyone froze at the sound. A bullet hole burned in Rick’s shirt collar. He reached up and pulled it away from his neck, examining it. His attention turned towards her.  


“Whoops.” Fell out her lips, smirking. Now she had his attention.  


“Crazy girl, you trying to get your head blown off?” Boomerang whispered to her, stepping away from her and holding his hands up..  


“Nice shot Quinn.” Deadshot nodded at her, approving. Rick’s eyes burned into her, his jaw clenching.  


“Everyone get on the fucking chopper!” He yelled, his attention staying on her. She didn’t move, her eyes stared right back at him. Everyone else shuffled up the helicopter ramp, curiously looking back at the two of them. Rick walked towards her, he grabbed her hard, turning her around and cuffing her wrists. He pushed her towards an abandoned brick house. He kicked the door open and pushed her inside.  


“Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me?!” He yelled at her. She whipped around to face him.  


“So I do exist!” She yelled back at him. “Where the fuck have you been?!” Her voice cracked.  


“What the fuck did you expect? You don’t think we are under a microscope in here? There are eyes on us all the time.” Rick explained.  


“Of course I know that, but you can’t even walk by my cell once? You don’t know half of what is going on there…” She argued.  


“What do you mean?” He questioned.  


“Just forget it.” She huffed, turning around not facing him. She felt him step closer to her.  


“I could have gotten us out of there, if you had given me a chance...we wouldn’t be here.” Rick murmured. Harley closed her eyes and shook her head.  


“Maybe.” She concluded before turning around to face him. “But if we had gotten caught together - running away, it would have been so much worse. You would probably be somewhere worse than this - being a traitor and all.” She went on. “I did what I had to do in that moment...for you.” She insisted. He studied her eyes, her eyes bounced from his eyes to his lips. The tension and energy in the abandoned room was thick. His hand reached up and stroked the side of her face, his thumb slowly tracing over her lips, her eyes closed as a shock swept down her body. Her wrists shook the handcuffs, wanting to be free to reach out to him.  


“Put me in solitary.” She whispered. His brow furrowed.  


“What?” He asked.  


“There are no windows, no cameras there. Just...come to me.” She purred. He swallowed and ran his hand through his hair.  


“You’re definitely going to solitary...but there’s no way I can do that” He answered sternly. She sighed and turned to walk out of the building. He followed behind her, putting his hand on her handcuffed wrists leading her out of the building. They walked across the field to the chopper.  


“Do you feel it too?” She asked her head turning in his direction as she spoke.  


“Feel what?” He asked.  


“The insatiable hunger. Being this close, and not being able to just reach out and show you...everything is so heightened…” Her hot breath whispered. His jaw tightened. “I’m pulsating just thinking about it...if you could feel just how. wet. I. am.” Her words dripped out of her mouth, teasing him. He swallowed hard, and gripped her wrists tight.  


“Sprinkles Ricky…” She poked him one last time before they got to the ramp. She sat down on the bench aboard the helicopter. Rick sat down further towards the front. She placed her handcuffed hands in her lap. The helicopter took off and they began their flight back to Belle Reve. Rick glanced over at her out the corner of his eye. She felt his eyes on her and met his gaze for a moment. She broke the gaze, licking her lips, dragging her teeth across her bottom lip into a sly smile. She spread her legs slightly, putting her restrained hands between her legs, leaning forward causing her cleavage to nearly burst at the zipper. He swallowed hard and leaned his head back slowly, closing his eyes, completely tortured.


End file.
